Shipping Game Take 2
by Nature9000
Summary: Multitude of oneshot songfics in the great tagging game, revived by a reader's request, and my revamping of the game. Object of the game, write drabbles for the pairing based on a song chosen from random.


Seddie Game Take 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or these songs.

A/N: For those who _haven't_ gotten Take 1, don't worry. Anyway, let me explain the system here. Take 1 was a songfic tag game, where we got tagged by fellow authors and had to do a certain amount of words, limited, and to various songs on the playlists. I was asked to do a sequel to a Photograph by Nickelback oneshot, which led me in a hunt to figure out where it was. It was in Seddie Game. SO I will be reviving and _revamping_ this game to a new step, a more…enjoyable step. I'm still leaving the name as "Seddie Game" though, so no complaining.

The object of the game, well THAT game, was to write 10 one-hundred word drabbles to 10 songs randomly chosen on a playlist, leaving it as a oneshot. Whatever song determined the oneshot, basically. Hence, "Moonlit Waters" took place beneath the moon and next to waters and Photograph dealt, of course, with the photographic memories.

This time, I'll change it up, make it fresh and not so geared ONLY to Seddie, but add some spice and variety. Now, the object of the game is to take your top four favorite iCarly pairings, write three drabbles to each, with at least 200 words and no more than 700. The songs MUST be chosen at random via a playlist (or other random music generator thing). In this, you must tag as many people as you want, or can think of, to get them to do the same thing. The pairings you choose must be the ones you want to do. So, you don't _have_ to have four different pairings, but remember it still goes by 3 per _FOUR_ pairings. If you do less, you do more songs. Do more than four, you do les songs. Take your pick, you know ^_^. So enjoy. Oh and another rule, whatever song it lands on, you HAVE to do THAT song to one.

A/N: Oh almost forgot, the first people I get to tag ARE: ILOVESEDDIEX (the one that requested this), SVUPRODUCTIONS, BORIS YELTSIN, JACKPOTDANTE, BIGTUKKER, LANTERNFAN, SEDDIE STAR, XXICARLYFANXX, CHRISTYWINCHESTER101, AND JUST ABOUT EVERYONE THAT READS THIS, YOU HAVE BEEN TAGGED BY ME, NOW WRITE MY MINIONS, WRITE.

A/N: My four chosen favorite pairings will be: SEDDIE, JALERIE, SPASHA, and FELANIE (they will be at random, whichever song that I believe fits the certain couple.)

* * *

-HAPPY TAGGING-

How do you get that lonely-Blake Larson

(Really? I have to start off with THIS one? First Spasha.)

Spencer and Sasha sat at a funeral, watching the pallbearers carry off a casket. It was their good friend, Socko. They didn't understand why he had to take his own life. It was a suicide by hanging. He never said anything, never spoke a word. He kept making those beautiful socks, but now he would no longer make a single one. His art would still always be cherished.

Sasha cried onto Spencer's shoulder as he rubbed her back, his face very long. Why hadn't Socko come to him? He could have been of some company. What went wrong? He always seemed so happy, so carefree. "It wasn't a matter of loneliness, was it?" Sasha asked as she carefully wiped a tear from her face.

"I don't think so, I mean we always hung out together." There was no use in trying to figure this out, Socko had never seemed at all depressed. Spencer wished he could go back in time, he wished he could stop Socko from doing what he had done. What could be done, though? "What did we miss, Sasha?"

"Let's just stay with him for now…" Spencer nodded as he and Sasha stood in front of the tombstone, tears dripping down their cheeks. Their greatest friend, always loyal to them, and now they would be loyal to him. They stood there for hours, and even after everyone was long gone, they continued standing there, becoming like the statues in the graveyard.

There they stood, and there they would remain, leaving their spirits with him. One day they should meet again, and maybe they would ask him: Why? But until that day, they would go to his grave every day and wonder that very thing for hours.

Keep Your Hands Off My Girl-Good Charlotte

(YES! I love this song. This will be…my first Jalerie song! Yes, Seddie's coming. Have patience.)

Jonah snapped his fingers as he walked into the dance club, his other arm draped around Valerie's shoulders. She smiled and shook her head. He really liked to show off whenever they came here, she didn't know why. The leather jacket, sure, it was like him, but the chain? The guys never bothered them _that_ much, did they? "I still think you overdid the dress a bit much, Jonah."

"Yeah, well I need people to know that I'm tough," Jonah said with a smirk. Valerie rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek.

"No you don't, _I_ know you, and that's all that matters." He blushed lightly as she wrapped her arm around his and smiled. "Now, I'm going to go dance, _please_ don't start any fights."

"I won't…"

"You _promise, _Jonah?" She raised her eyebrow suspiciously as he whistled lightly and walked over to the punch. He trusted her always, he just didn't trust the guys at these sort of clubs. He smiled at her as she walked towards where everyone was dancing. She was wearing a low cut, purple dress and donned a beautiful pearl necklace.

"That your girl?" Someone asked while nudging Jonah and pointing to Valerie. Jonah nodded and looked over to the raggedy looking man. He pointed to someone who was humping another girl in the crowd. "That's tonight's designated drunk. You might want to keep your eye on that pervert."

"Ah, I'm not worried, she can handle herself…" Jonah made a mental note to keep watch on this man. It seemed that he was busy dry humping every woman in the club and being shooed away. The closer he got to Valerie, the more he started to sweat. _"Come on, I dare you. You better keep your hands off my girl, man…keep them off."_

It wasn't long before the man made his way to Valerie and started brushing up against her. "He-ey," The man said with a low hiccup. Valerie cringed and waved her hand in front of her face.

"Ew, a little less on the liquor next time," Valerie said while taking a step back. She wanted nothing to do with this strange man.

"Come on, how's about you and I go to the back room?"

"How about no?" She brushed by him, but he grabbed her arm. She narrowed her eyes as the man looked her in the eyes.

"Now, I've been rejected all night-"

"You're going to be rejected again, let me go. I have mace in my purse." Valerie looked past the man and sighed, closing her eyes. "And a boyfriend that's ready to kick your ass."

"What? I'm not scared of no-" Jonah tapped the man's shoulder and closed his eyes, smiling politely and waving as the drunk turned around.

"Hi, I just got one thing to say…"

"What's that bub?" And with that, Jonah slammed his fist into the man, teaching him not to get around another man's woman, specifically his.

"Keep your hands off my girl!"

In the End-Linkin Park

(Huh, what can I do this to. Well, here's Seddie number 1)

Sam and Freddie were on the outs, Freddie had done his best to make her happy. Their relationship began great, there was no wrong they could see in the other and every day seemed to be nothing but passionate lovemaking. He loved her, he always loved her, but after time she began to show her true colors.

Fights broke out constantly, mostly between them or her mother. The mother was the worst, and it seemed the woman would be the death of their relationship, but he did the best he could to make it work. He didn't want to lose Sam, he didn't want to lose what they had. Everything he believed in, everything he worked for.

She was a mass of confusion as well as her mother, one day she was with him and another day she was against. It wasn't until he learned about BPD that he learned just what was going on here. He decided to learn everything about the behavior issue to try and combat the mental abuse he received from the two.

He fought his urges to run, to flee the hell that he was in. What he thought was the best thing that ever happened to him had become the worst thing that ever happened to him. He hated to see the physical abuse from her mother projected onto her, and the threat of physical abuse from her onto him. Then there was the emotional abuse, the manipulation, the control. They never did anything, sitting around and watching television all the time while making him do everything from cleaning the house to even simpler tasks such as getting them drinks or taking their plates to the sink.

Now, it was over, he finally became so numb that she didn't control him anymore. She revealed to him that she had lied to him about various things, such as having not smoked when she did behind his back, then not flirting around. The idle threats had accumulated, the use of calling the police to guilt and get what they wanted had reached the breaking point, the threat that Sam would kill herself if he left her stopped affecting him once he realized that she cared more for her mother than him and she was all talk and nothing else. She wouldn't do a thing.

Freddie closed his eyes and started up his car, his bags were in the back of his truck, which he'd done his best to take care of for all of the years he had it, until he moved in with her and they started disrespecting him and the truck, turning it into their own trashcan and ashtray. It smelled greatly of smoke. It would be hell cleaning it. "Thank the dogs for barking…."

The only way he could escape, because prior break ups had failed due to her crying, her guilt, her fake suicide attempts. He had to leave while they were asleep, and her mother _never_ went to bed. Then the dogs barked to go out at five in the morning, and both women were asleep. With that, he made his escape. "I tried so hard, Sam, but in the end…" He sneered and began to drive off, hurt and pain clearly evident inside. "It didn't even matter and won't matter to you…" He was proved correct later, when she told him she didn't even care anymore.

Ring of Fire-Johnny Cash

(Oh dear. How to do this. Felanie.)

He saw her again, the woman who seemed like a dream to her at first. She was Sam's sister, why had he not thought she was real? It was real how he felt when he held her and she held him. It was real when she kissed him. Oh god that kiss, that kiss was the greatest thing he'd ever felt in his life. How could a relative of _Sam's_ have that effect on him? How on _earth_ could she have worked up such a reaction in him.

She was walking towards him now, the intensity in her gaze as she walked to him seemed to shut out all their surroundings. She was visiting Sam again, and this time they were doing iCarly. However, the moment she stepped into that room, her beauty spread to him like wildfire and he froze. He couldn't hear the girls calling out to him, trying to pull him from this trance. Hell, he couldn't hear Sam beckoning him to stop staring at her sister. He met her eyes and it hit him, the blast of fire that began surrounding them.

"You're shaking, Freddie," Melanie said with a smirk. My god she was hot, his heart was pounding. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted _desperately_ to kiss her. In front of Sam, though? Carly didn't make a difference to him, it wasn't her that might break his arm if he kissed Melanie. But the pull was strong, too strong. "What's wrong?"

"M-Melanie…" Shit, he was stuttering now. He never stuttered, _never!_ How the hell could this be happening to him? How could someone have this effect on him! It wasn't right, it wasn't fair. Where was his courage? She got closer to him, the fire scorching him now. He couldn't hold it back any longer. He wanted her, damn it, he wanted her!

"Fred-dork, come on!" Sam shouted with annoyance. Freddie had already fallen, my god he was lost in her eyes now. "Will you quit staring at my sister like th-" Everyone's eyes went wide in shock at what happened next. Freddie had wrapped his arms around Melanie and kissed her passionately, he owed her that for the date. Once they pulled back, Melanie gasped and blinked, blushing heavily.

"W-Wow…"

"I owed you that, Mel." He smirked as she smiled and let him take her hand. "For the dance." He looked over at Sam, who now looked like she was about to kill him. "And now, I need to run…"

How Could This Happen to Me?-Simple Plan

(This is the sequel to the Photograph one in my first take. Seddie)

Sobs were heard as Sam and Freddie drifted above their bodies, they were sure they were going to die. Their daughter, Sarah was now sixteen years old and waiting beside their beds. They tried to call out to her, or to the nurses rushing out of the room to call a doctor, but nobody could hear them. "I told you to not turn out so quickly, Freddie," Sam said quietly.

"I didn't know that car was there!" How could this happen to them? They were in a bad car accident and were rushed in at critical condition. They seemed to make it through the operation well enough, but for some reason, their hearts failed them. They needed a jumpstart, but it was so late at night that most of the doctors were out of the hospital.

"Mom, Dad, it's all my fault!" Sarah cried as she sobbed into her hands. She wanted them to look at this awesome bike she wanted, so they went to drive there. If she hadn't pressed them about the bike, they wouldn't have crashed.

"No it's not sweetie," Sam said tearfully. She started sobbing as Sarah cried out. Sure they made their mistakes in life, sure they screwed up when younger, but they were happier now weren't they? They didn't do anything wrong.

"Damn it, don't give up!" A voice from outside the room called out. It was a familiar female voice. They couldn't tell what it was, but it was a very vaguely familiar voice. They looked to the doors as a female doctor rushed in, opening the doors with her hands. She had a mask and a white cap on, all they could see were her eyes. "I _refuse_ to let you two die, do you hear me! Sam! Freddie! I'm not letting you go without a fight!"

The woman brought out the shocks, the medicine, _anything_ she could use. It wasn't very long at all, but it seemed an eternity. Eventually, both Sam and Freddie were reunited with their bodies. They opened their eyes to see their savior staring down at them, sweating. "I told you I wasn't letting you go."

"Thank you doctor…" The woman smiled and removed her cap, as well as her mask. The couple gasped when they saw their old friend, Carly. "Carly?"

"Oh my god you're a doctor now?" Freddie asked curiously. Carly smiled and slowly nodded her head.

It was a day later that they were allowed to leave, their daughter insanely happy they were alive. When out, they spoke with Carly, reunited for the first time in years. She lost touch with them in med school, and was never able to locate them after that. When she heard of their accident and that they were at her hospital, that's when she rushed to save them. It was a good thing too, they might have died had it not been for her fast actions.

Father of mine-Everclear

(Hmm, I'm going to make this Spasha number 2.)

To Sasha, Spencer was her world, her everything. To him, so was she. She wanted to do her best to make him happy, no matter what, and he was often always happy. This day, however, was different. He wasn't happy. It was Father's day, perhaps he hadn't spoken with his father. Then again, he never really told her much of his relationship to the man. "Spencer, are you okay?" Sasha asked as she sat next to him on the couch. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" Spencer asked curiously. He knew she was worried about him, and he didn't want her to worry. Truth be told, the man Carly spoke to every father's day, Spencer never bothered to speak to him. How could he?

"Well it's just, Carly's happy to talk to her dad, why aren't you happy talking to him today?" He sighed and looked away, maybe it was time to come out with the truth.

"He's not my dad."

"What?" Spencer shrugged and looked at her. His eyes narrow. His father disappeared on him when he was just ten. Nobody knew where he had gone off to, he just left without a single word to anybody. His mother remarried, and it was through that marriage that Carly was born.

"He's my stepfather, my real dad is…God knows where. He just took off one day and never looked back."

"Oh my god Spencer…I'm so sorry!" She quickly hugged him as he closed his eyes. It hurt to think about, and he had sixteen years to think about that very thing. Every time he and Carly talked about the old man, he wanted to tell her it wasn't _his_ father they were talking about. He didn't know this man, nor did he care to. What made it worse, his mother died, possibly of a broken heart.

"Mom never loved that man…Carly's father…but I'll never tell her that. She and that guy would always argue, and one day, her heart just gave in. After waiting so long for that man…that was it, she couldn't wait any longer. He didn't even have the nerve to show up to her funeral."

"Spencer…"

"Best thing that asshole ever did for me, was plant a name over my head. Then he took off." He slowly rose and closed his fists up. He wanted so badly to know who his father was, to be the gleam in that man's eyes, to look up to him as his one and only dad. There was a reason at heart, he was still a boy, clinging to the memories of painting and drawing with his father. God he hated law and military, like his stepfather. He closed his eyes and a tear dripped from the corner. "I don't want to talk about that coward anymore, Sasha. I hate him."

Black Rose-Trapt

(Seddie again. Sorry Seddie's getting a few of the sad ones, I'm telling you personal experience has left me biased towards Seddie)

Freddie looked at Sam mournfully as she walked away from him, they were suffering in their relationship yet again. Why was it that they couldn't work out? All he wanted to do was to save her, to save her from the pain and suffering in her life. She'd been hurt so much, she had to hide herself. So much beating from prior relationships left her with thorns and such anger.

He wanted to show her that she didn't have to be angry, spiteful, deceitful and dark. She could be happy, but she never was. Why couldn't the sun touch her? Why couldn't he reach her? Why did she treat him like he was the one causing her pain when the ones that caused her the pain, she clung to as if it was her life.

She was old enough, she could leave her mother's abuse. He was going to keep any other man from ever hurting her again. Now what was the problem here? Why didn't she let him bring her back to life? Why couldn't he help to end her suffering? He loved her, he did, but she just couldn't return his love.

Maybe this was it, maybe their relationship was truly over. He was the only one who cared about her, it was clearly evident from how everybody else was around her, but she pushed even him away from her. She pushed everyone away. Freddie bowed his head and a tear fell from his eye. "I'm sorry Sam. Your thorns have dug into me too deep…I do love you…" He turned around, and walked away, looking back to see if she would look back. She never did.

If Nobody Believed in You- Joe Nichols

(Sorry, I did skip, but I had to. The songs coming were good for Seddie, but I had my three there and the songs were painful ones too. You need to hear this song, I'm doing Jalerie with this just to avoid making people think the song means one thing by doing Felanie)

Jonah struck out again and threw his bat to the ground, he was in the batting cage trying to practice his batting. Why couldn't he hit the damn ball? The machine was firing the balls out, not very fast, and he was still missing more than he thought. He threw his bat in frustration and slammed his fists on the cage. What did it matter, anyway? Nobody believed he was any good. Coach never bothered putting him out, his parents didn't come to his games anymore because of that, and everything else seemed to be going to hell.

"Jonah, what's the matter?" Someone asked. He looked over and saw Valerie standing outside the cage, watching him eagerly. She liked him for the longest time, but he never asked her out. It wasn't just the batting that nobody seemed to believe him for either. Everyone still bugged him about the whole thing that happened with Sam, nobody would let him go or believe he changed, and he had.

"I can't hit the goddamn ball, that's the problem. Coach is going to have me sit out all next season if I don't practice! I can't do this…maybe I should just quit the team."

"No! Don't give up!" Valerie's eyes widened a bit and she hurried into the batting cage and grabbed his bat. He chuckled as she held it out to him and smiled. "Come on, hit the ball, I know you can. I'll even pitch to you."

"What's the point? Nobody even thinks I can do it…just like no one thinks that I've changed morally." Valerie frowned and lowered the bat, what could she say to him? She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I believe you…" He raised his eyebrow as she looked up at him and met his gaze. "I believe you've changed, you seem so much stronger now, so better now. I believe in your heart, and I believe in your ability to hit the ball."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course I'm not…I won't give up on you, and I don't think you should give up on yourself." He smiled lightly and carefully took his bat, accepting her offer to coach him. As it turned out, she wasn't half bad. She and her mother loved to watch baseball in their spare time, so she knew a lot about the game. She really did help him out.

With her help, he was eventually ready to show the coach just how much he'd learned and how well he'd learned. His coach was so impressed, that he made him the first up to bat, and he actually hit a home run. His parents started coming to the games and he was actually happy again. After all this, he decided it was time to ask Valerie on a date, and she accepted. That's when everyone left him alone, realizing they could either accept he's changed his ways, or he could kick their asses.

Let the Guilt Go-Korn

(Heh heh, nice…this actually _kinda_ fits Felanie)

Freddie lay on his bed, tossing and turning. He had finally discovered Sam wasn't lying. Melanie was a real, true blue girl, and he had rejected her. She liked him, and she was actually a really nice person. She looked great too. He couldn't sleep, he had felt so guilty for weeks now, having discovered the truth. What could he do? What could he say? God, how could he apologize? He was too overwhelmed with guilt.

_"Let the guilt go,"_ a voice beckoned from inside his head. He gripped his hair and stared up at the ceiling, sweating and panting. "_Let the guilt go. One thing leads to another, it's always cause and effect, Freddie. You screwed up, acknowledge it…now fix it…"_

Feeling guilty, what was it good for? It was good for exactly what was happening to him. Sleepless nights, discomfort, and even suffering. Perhaps he should listen to the voice that had been bugging him for so long. Perhaps he should stop feeling so damn guilty and fix the problem, but what could he do? What would happen if he did? Maybe he could talk to her, somehow.

"I got it!" Freddie shouted as he sat up in his bed. He knew what he was going to do, but Sam would never lend him her cell phone. He had to take matters into his own hands. He blinked and thought for a minute, wasn't Melanie home with her father anyway? Yes, yes she was. He grinned, and like a fool, leapt from his bed and ran for her house. He knew that Sam's parents were divorced and Melanie stayed with her father, the more emotionally stable parent. He stopped outside her bedroom window and yelled up. "Melanie! Melanie!"

After a minute or two, the window opened and Melanie's head popped out of the window. "Freddie? What the hell are you doing? It's one in the morning!" She studied him again and smirked, he was wearing only boxers. "And now I know how you go to sleep, I should tell Sam…"

"Wait what?" He then realized what had just happened and quickly covered himself with his arms. He shook his head and ignored it, ignoring the guilt inside of him as well. "Melanie, I'm sorry for before! It was a horrible prank, and I didn't mean it." Melanie laughed and shook her head, she wasn't bothered by it at all.

"Freddie, it's okay! You don't need to feel bad, I _understand_. Although, I really think you should go home before you wake up my dad." Freddie was shocked, she was okay, she didn't hate him or anything. Suddenly the lights of the first floor turned on and Freddie swallowed, Mr. Puckett must be awake.

"Uh-oh, I have to go!" Melanie chuckled again as Freddie ran off in the moonlight, god he was cute.

Life with You-The Proclaimers

(The third Spasha.)

Spencer paced the floor nervously, he was meeting up with Sasha at this restaurant and was really eager to see how things would work out. He had known her now for three years and she'd really flipped his world in so many ways. God he loved this woman, the things she did to him on a daily basis, oh he just couldn't resist her. He wanted her, he wanted to be with her forever.

The waiter had already given him several waters and the other patrons were starting to wonder if he was going to pass out on them. It wasn't much longer that Sasha walked into the restaurant. She was surprised to see he wasn't sitting down calmly like usual dates. "Spencer? Um, what are you doing?" Spencer froze and turned to her. She was so beautiful, in so many ways. He couldn't take it any longer.

Spencer quickly grabbed the ring from his pocket and fell to his knees. Her eyes widened as he stretched his arms out. "I want to spend my life with you!"

"Oh my god…"

"I don't want to be alone. I know I have my little sis, but that's not what I mean. Ever since you've come into my life, you've made me a better man. God my life has never been so happy, I want you to be with me, by my side. I love you Sasha, I love only you. I want to have only you."

"Spencer." She moved her hands over her mouth and gasped, her eyes still wide. The other patrons grinned as he held the ring out to her. This hadn't been how he planned the proposal, but hell, it had to do.

"Please Sasha, will you marry me? Will you my wife, will you let me spend my life with you?" She didn't even have to hesitate, she'd been waiting for this moment for so long. She smiled happily and took the ring from him.

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

Space Oddity-David Bowie

(Oh how I boggled my mind over this one. Felanie.)

Freddie sat in the rocket and looked out of the rocket's window to the large crowd. He saw his wife of ten years, Melanie standing among the crowd. She was so supportive of him. He'd always wanted to be an astronaut. She had her fears, yes, but she wasn't so concerned. She was sure he'd be okay.

The rocket lifted off into space and Melanie waved as her beloved husband went off into space. She suddenly had a bad feeling, but brushed it off and went home to their young son a few hours later.

Freddie wasn't sure now how long he'd been in space for, it must have been a few days. Melanie was all that was on his mind. They would call in for him from ground control with news of his exploit, he was attempting to go past Pluto and discover other planets. Everybody on earth was waiting for him to be successful, but he didn't care. The one thing he wanted most of all was to return to his wife and son.

"Freddie, you're approaching an asteroid belt! I repeat, you're approaching an asteroid belt!"

"What?" Freddie woke from his mid snooze and looked around, god asteroids were everywhere! He attempted to steer his rocket, but was still pelted by a few asteroids. "Oh jesus! Christ, no, come on! Come on!" Freddie looked out the window and screamed as an asteroid hit his rocket head on. He had to divert his rocket's path and crash onto the nearest planet. He clenched his teeth and covered his face with his arms, bracing himself for impact. Suddenly, memories of Melanie and his son flashed through his mind as he spoke into his radio. "Tell my wife I love her…"

A week later, Melanie still hadn't heard anything on Freddie's expedition. It was then that while she was folding laundry out back, that two men in uniforms came to her. Her son, Derek, walked outside to see what was going on and frowned when he heard the news. Melanie's hand flew to her mouth and she fell to her knees, tears fleeing her eyes as she screamed. Derek's eyes widened and his lower jaw quivered. It couldn't be. No. The men left as Melanie continued to break down. Her Freddie was gone.

Home-Michael Buble

(Heh, heh, really now? This again? Okay then, this is Jalerie.)

So far from home, Jonah was in New York on business. He was considering a move there and before he could, his boss wanted him there for a while, but Valerie had to be left behind. He stared at a picture of Valerie and frowned, he missed her desperately. Why had he chosen this? He sent her letters often, but her responses were slowing.

What was going on, really? Wasn't Valerie more important? Having a job to support her was important too, but she didn't want this and she told him that. She hated New York, couldn't he get a job in Seattle? She begged him to reconsider, but this promotion was too great to lose, he could be raking in the money.

"Valerie…" Was money really that important to him? So important that it could cost him the greatest thing that ever happened to him? He felt cold here, and not because it _was_ cold, but cold inside. This wasn't home and there was no warmth here, Valerie was that warmth, she was_ his_ warmth. Now she was gone. "What have I done?"

He stood up and walked to his window, it had been so long since he felt her tender, passionate embrace. So long since he felt her body brushing against his. He couldn't live without her, he couldn't _be_ without her. He needed her, he had to have her. Money, what was money? They would be fine if they weren't rich, wouldn't they? As long as he could hold down a job at his own position, wasn't that enough? Was that was she was saying?

Again he looked at her photo, and closed his eyes. How he longed to catch her scent once more, to gaze into her soft eyes and to whisk her away into his arms. He'd been tossing this around for weeks now, just couldn't take it. "Screw it, screw it to bloody hell." He slowly rose up and pulled his cell phone. His boss wouldn't mind, he could just give the promotion to someone else. Jonah wasn't about to be _alone_ for a good job, he had a good enough job and a good woman. If he took this promotion, he knew he would lose that woman. He dialed his boss's number and let out a sigh. "Valerie, I'm coming home, to where I belong."

* * *

There you go, I hope you've enjoyed it, and remember if you were tagged, you have to do it! Well, drop a review, let me know what you thought of them and which ones you liked best. Sorry the seddie's were tragic, I had no control over the song's that showed up on random. Also, there was that personal bias. Eh well, ignore it. Tell me what you thought ^_^


End file.
